Toshiro Hitsugaya
'Introduction' 'Personality' Toshiro is generally a mature, calm and serious most of the time compared to his lieutenant Rangiku who is care free most of the time. He is easily annoyed by those who like to goof or like fooling around drawing unneeded attention to themselves, such as he was assigned to lead of few Soul Reapers as undercover high school students. One he hates is being described to compared to a child and hates most things childish. As such some opponents or comrades make of him for this by calling or implying him as one. He is overly protective of Momo Hinamori, due to the fact that they were old childhood friends. Hitsugaya dislikes summer and warm weather in general. Despite hating being compared to one he appears to have a few childish habits such taking afternoon naps, hanging out playing games and helping with some normal living children. Hitsugaya is usually joked about by many of the other Shinigami in Soul Society as well as by his enemies, he tolerates these jokes and goes on with his duties. Hitsugaya has developed a cold attitude toward most people. Although he becomes angry towards jokes, he doesn't take action against whomever insulted him unless they are his enemies. The one thing he hates is that not being address without his title or annoying nickname however he tolerates Momo his foster sister calling Shiro-Chan. Despite being cold to most people he does care for his comrades and will go to great lengths to protect them. 'History (Bleach Manga)' Toshiro was raised in a province of Junrinan in the 1st District of West Rukongai by his grandmother and was llived with Momo Hinamori who have brother and sister like bond. As a child Toshiro was a bit of a brat who liked to eat watermelons and poke fun at Momo. Momo often called Lil' Shiro on which he would call her Bed-wetter Momo. Despite being younger than her he always thought he needed to protect her. Even at a young, untrained age, Toshiro could hear the calling of his Zanpakutō Spirit Hyōrinmaru. 'Five World War Prologue' Post-Invasion Arc 'Five World War Fairy Tail Campaign' First Hargeon Arc Second Hargeon Arc 'Magnolia Arc' 'Tenrou Arc' 'Relationships' Acts of Order 3rd Division Kakashi Hatake Laxus Dreyar Kensei Muguruma Mirajane Strauss Like all other Fairy Tail members, she sees Toshiro as an honorary member of Fairy Tail. She seems rather fond of Toshiro, even admitting she finds him very cute, like a big sister would think of her younger brother, and despite his cold attitude, she considered him a friend. In turn Toshiro was worried for her, due to her gentle nature, wondering if she could handle fighting in the war. Rangiku Matsumoto 'Sasuke Uchiha' 'World Government' Toshiro has great dislike due their greed, cruelty and how they rule world and was partly glad that the Gotei 13 and the whole Alliance in general were getting involved. As such he has no respect for of their members or even Marines officers. The have also given Toshiro a bounty of 600 Million Berries deeming him a large threat. Powers And Abilities As a captain of the 10th Division of the Gotei 13, Toshiro is a powerful warrior. His strength was then recognized to be assigned as a captain in the 3rd Division of the Alliance. Despite his age, Toshiro shows a lot of potential, due to being a child prodigy, he is the most gifted prodigy the Soul Society has had since Gin Ichimaru, entering the Soul Reaper Academy on his first try despite his young age, graduating from the academy in a single year with the highest written and performance scores in each of his classes, joining the Gotei 13 shortly afterwards, and then becoming the youngest Soul Reaper to ever reach the rank of captain. Even the Head Captain Shunsui Kyoraku, stated that he would surpass his own strength in 100 years. Even was even able to hold off against Marine Admiral Kizaru, along with Kensei Muguruma and Laxus Dreyar, even able to surprise the Admiral a couple of times. During the battle at Tenrou Island, he was able to defeat and kill Vice-Admiral Doberman. He skills earned him the praise of 3rd Division commander Kakashi Hatake. The World Government consider him a huge threat they placed a 600,000,000 beri bounty on him. Child Prodigy: Perhaps the most astonishing trait of Hitsugaya is his intellect and natural talent. He is the most gifted prodigy the Soul Society has had since Gin Ichimaru, entering the Soul Reaper Academy on his first try despite his young age, graduating from the academy in a single year with the highest written and performance scores in each of his classes, joining the Gotei 13 shortly afterwards, and then becoming the youngest Soul Reaper to ever reach the rank of captain. He has been called many things due to this. Renji and Iba have called him a child genius, and Ichimaru has called him the embodiment of the "heavenly white angel that blesses Soul Society once a century". In terms of intellect, Hitsugaya is equally impressive. He was the first to suspect Ichimaru of treason, and saw that there was more to Rukia's execution than what was being said. Shunsui, one of the strongest Shinigami in history, states that because he is a genius, within 100 years, Hitsugaya could surpass him. * Expert Strategist & Tactician: Despite his age, Hitsugaya has great instinct and intuition in battle. He is generally aware of everything in his presence, and is also able to see through most deceptions. For example, he discerned that Gin Ichimaru was more than he seemed, although he was not yet sharp enough to realize it was all part of Aizen's plot. He is also a keen analyst, able to deduce the basic mechanics behind an opponent's attacks, and quickly figuring out its strength and weakness to better counter it. As a captain, he is a capable leader. He is given missions from Captain-Commander Yamamoto to lead teams into the Human World many times to deal with threats. For example, Hitsugaya led the team sent by Soul Society that reinforced Ichigo's group against the Arrancar. In battle, he has great instincts against incoming danger, such as from his reaction to Harribel's initial attack after releasing. After losing his Bankai to the Sternritter, Hitsugaya was forced to come up with several creative and unorthodox methods of using his limited Shikai capabilities, such as combining his Zanpakutō powers with Matsumoto's Haineko to create vacuum ice blades, creating a wall made of thin, interwoven ice threads and even generating a field of icy mist. Master Swordsman: '''Hitsugaya is masterful at swordsmanship, capable of utilizing his size to effectively counter and outmaneuver his opponents. His skill in swordsmanship is evident in the fact that he is the youngest Soul Reaper captain; he is therefore one of the youngest Soul Reaper to achieve Bankai. His skill in swordsmanship is great enough that he rarely uses even his Shikai in battle, at which he has great proficiency with. Instead, he relies on Hyōrinmaru's sealed form, only using its Shikai or Bankai when things get tough. '''Shunpo Expert: '''Hitsugaya is highly proficient in Shunpo. Repeatedly in battle, he is able to block and dodge dangerous attacks. '''Kidō Expert: '''Hitsugaya is highly proficient in Kidō, and is capable of performing high-level Kidō spells without the incantation. For example, during his battle with Hyōrinmaru, he used a level 63 binding spell without the incantation. '''Hakuda Combatant: Though usually relying upon his Zanpakutō in combat, Hitsugaya was able to knock out a grief-fueled Hinamori with a single blow, while in mid-air. Immense Spiritual Power: Tōshirō's spiritual power has the same effect as his Zanpakutō, as it is an elemental representative of ice. His Spiritual Pressure is said to be very large and "cold". Even before he became a Soul Reaper, his spiritual pressure was immense and uncontrollable, like Ichigo's, and caused people around him to freeze, namely his grandmother, who lived with him at the time. This cold spiritual power of his reflects his attitude as well. He is also the youngest Soul Reaper to ever achieve their Bankai. He even had visions of Hyōrinmaru's spirit before he attained it or entered the Shinigami academy. He is able to hide his presence well; on several occasions he manages to surprise Hinamori and Matsumoto with his sudden appearances, which leads them to complain about him "sneaking up" on them. His Reiatsu is white. Enhanced Endurance: '''Despite his young and lean appearance, Tōshirō is a resilient fighter. He survived the attacks of Shawlong Koufang while at 20 percent of his actual strength. He also remained able to fight after taking a direct, piercing attack from Bazz-B. Zanpakutō '''Hyōrinmaru (氷輪丸, Ice Ring) When sealed, Hyōrinmaru looks like a normal katana with the exception of the guard, which is in the shape of a four-pointed bronze-colored star. Its hilt is light blue, and sheath dark blue. The sheath completely dissolves when he draws his sword. The sword is somewhat longer than most Zanpakutō, at about 1.4 meters long. This makes it taller than Hitsugaya, preventing him from wearing it at the hip. Because of this, Hitsugaya instead carries it on his back by his green sash over his right shoulder. Hyōrinmaru is the strongest of all ice-element Zanpakutō in Soul Society. As such, Hitsugaya doesn't need water to be present in order for him to use its abilities. Hitsugaya's control over Hyōrinmaru's power is great enough to use some of its Bankai techniques while in Shikai, though it can backfire and affect him as well. The difference in ability between Hyōrinmaru's Shikai and Bankai is very small; the true difference lies in the quantities of ice each form can create, with the Shikai only being able to create comparatively small quantities. * Shikai: Hyōrinmaru's release command is "Sit Upon the Frozen Heavens" (霜天に坐せ, sōten ni zase; Viz"Reign over the Frosted Heavens"). In its Shikai, Hyōrinmaru extends slightly in length, and gains a crescent-shaped blade attached to its hilt by a long metal chain, which can extend greatly, if necessary, by force of will. The chain itself can be used for attack, or to entangle a target. Shikai Special Ability: Hyōrinmaru allows Hitsugaya to control water and ice. His slashes create an immense amount of spiritual power which overflows from the tip of the blade, creating a flow of ice shaped like a Chinese dragon. The dragon flies towards opponents and instantly freezes anything it touches. Hyōrinmaru can create multiple ice dragons to attack an opponent from various angles. Hitsugaya can also direct his slashes towards the ground and form a wave of ice, which rushes over his opponents, overwhelming and freezing them. The chain-blade also freezes anything Hitsugaya traps with it. The power it expels is so overwhelming that in Soul Society (where Hitsugaya is not placed under a limiter), its mere release affects the weather within the immediate vicinity, creating a thunderstorm or blizzard. He was even able to change the weather of Tenrou Island, which was suppose to be perpetually hot, surprising Fairy Tail Guild Master Makarov Dreyer. Even Gray Fullbuster, one of Fairy Tails strongest wizards and master with Ice-Make magic in his own right, acknowledged that Toshiro control over ice was better than his. A marine even compared his skill with ice with former Admiral Aokji Ice-Ice Fruit. * Tensō Jūrin (天相従臨, Subjugation of the Heavens): One of Hyōrinmaru's basic powers, as well as its strongest. It allows him to control the weather in the immediate vicinity, or more specifically, the water in the surrounding atmosphere. The ability is usable in both Shikai and Bankai. However, Hitsugaya states that this aspect of his powers is not fully mature, and that he doesn't like to use it in Bankai mode, as he is unsure of whether or not he could keep it from killing everyone in the vicinity. * Shinkū Tasō Hyōheki (真空多層氷壁, Multilayer Vacuum Ice Wall): To fight effectively despite the small quantities of ice his Hyōrinmaru can create, Hitsugaya has developed this method of ice creation in conjunction with Rangiku's Zanpakutō, Haineko. By using the ashes of Rangiku's Shikai to create layers of ice, and then by removing the ashes and having Haineko return to its sword form, Hitsugaya can create a multi-layer ice wall with several empty layers. This enables the little ice Hyōrinmaru can create to be able to withstand fire attacks with little damage. Hitsugaya can then manipulate this ice to use as a sword. ** Shinkū no Kōri no Arashi '''(Vacuum Ice Storm): :* '''Rokui Hyōketsujin (六衣氷結陣, Six-Clothed Ice Binding-Array; Viz "Six-Point Ice Formation"): Hitsugaya can lay down a trap by placing five snowflake-shaped ice crystals on the ground in a pentagonal formation. When an opponent steps into the trap, each snowflake sends a line of ice towards them. The space within the pentagon is then encased in a large pillar of ice, trapping the opponent. :* Ryōjin Hyōheki (綾陣氷壁, Woven-Ice Wall): Hitsugaya generates a protective wall of ice by finely weaving threads of ice together. He can use this in Bankai too. * Bankai: Daiguren Hyōrinmaru (大紅蓮 氷輪丸, Grand Crimson Lotus Ice Ring): Hitsugaya's Bankai causes ice to flow from Hyōrinmaru onto Hitsugaya, starting at his right arm, which ice forms onto in the shape of a dragon's head around his sword hand, encasing the sword up to the hilt, which also changes from the shape of a four-pointed star to that of an eight-pointed star. The ice continues forming up over his shoulders, with two large wings sprouting from his back and a long tail. The ice forms down his left arm and encases his hand, which ends in a claw. Hitsugaya's feet are encased in ice in a similar manner to his left hand, as they also end in claws. These new ice limbs are movable, and can be used as an extension of himself to aid in battle. During some appearances of his Bankai, three flowers of ice form floating behind him, each consisting of four purple petals shaped like diamonds. These flowers melt away, petal by petal, as Hitsugaya's battle progresses, leading Shawlong Koufang to speculate that Hitsugaya's Bankai will deactivate when all twelve petals disappear, assuming that the captain's Bankai was incomplete due to his young age. During his fight with Luppi, these petals were noticeably absent. However, during his fight in the Fake Karakura Town, they were present once more. : According to Hitsugaya, should his Bankai somehow end up trying to attack itself, the ice would instead be deflected somewhere else rather than actually attack the Bankai. : Bankai Special Ability: Much like his Shikai, Tōshirō can freeze objects and areas, though the radius and strength of the freezing is greater.183 Because the Bankai's freezing ability is much greater, Tōshirō can swing his tail around as a weapon to try and freeze objects. Hyōrinmaru's Bankai lets Tōshirō access several additional techniques. :: ::* Hyōten Hyakkasō (氷天百華葬, Frozen Heaven Hundred Flower Funeral): This ability is an extension of Hyōrinmaru's Tensō Jūrin power. However, because Hitsugaya dislikes using Tensō Jūrin while his Bankai is active, he rarely uses it. The ability opens up a huge hole in the clouds, through which a large amount of snow floats down onto his opponent. As the snow comes into contact with the opponent, ice flowers sprout all over their body, instantly trapping them in a pillar of ice. Hitsugaya claimed that when the last of the 100 petals falls, the life of the one who touched it will be over. ::* Hyōkdadō: Kōkyōkyoku: ::* Zanhyō Ningyō (残氷人形, Lingering Ice Puppet/Doll): Upon activating his Bankai, Tōshirō is able to create and shape a large amount of ice into his exact likeness. It is very life-like, as it can appear to bleed. He stated that he can usually only trick an opponent once with it, so he usually saves it for towards the end of a battle. ::* Guncho Tsurara (群鳥氷柱, Icicle Flock): Hitsugaya freezes water into ice and then swings his Zanpakutō in an arc, firing an array of ice daggers at his target. Completed Daiguren Hyōrinmaru: Following the final battle against Aizen, Hitsugaya trained and strengthened his Bankai considerably, completing its development after eighteen months of hard work. Sometime later during his battle against Gerard Valkyrie, Hitsugaya states that Daiguren Hyōrinmaru reaches completion when the last petal of his ice flowers falls. He claims that his power was not mature enough to use his Bankai to its fullest, but he managed to age himself to an adult body when it reached completion in order to achieve its full potential. As an adult using his Bankai, Hitsugaya is tall and lanky, and has ice covering his shoulders, forearms, and knees. * Flash-Freezing: In his matured form, Hitsugaya can flash-freeze extremely large objects at a distance with a simple hand gesture; this also extends to objects that his sword cuts. Additionally, anything that he freezes will have all of its functions and abilities negated. If anyone touches Hitsugaya while he is in this form, they will be flash-frozen as well. * Shikai Hyōketsu (四界氷結, Four World Freeze): In his matured form, Hitsugaya can freeze all matter in front of him after four seconds of building up his power. Trivia Category:Soul Society Category:3rd Division Category:Alliance Category:Captain Category:Male Category:Soul Reaper Category:Bleach (Series) Category:Bankai User Category:Ice Manipulation Users Category:Swordsmen Category:Immense Power Category:SS-Class Fighters Category:Titles/Nicknames Category:1st Fleet Category:Weather Manipulation Users Category:Soul Reaper Captain Category:Ally/Friend of an Act of Order Category:Ichigo's Group Category:Military Personnel